Better This Way
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: I never wanted you to die. I hated you, Mew I did hate you, but I didn't want this. Goodbye. \\Slight Pikashipping//
1. Chapter 1

Better This Way

Hearts Note: I like Ash/Satoshi. But I also like the Char family. And I've also been abandoned a few times, so I'm clingy. I can understand where Charizard is coming from in hating/disrespecting Ash (Earn it to use it), but I can also understand that the big old Fire Dragon will sometimes need saving. And no matter how cold and heartless (not to mention utterly STUPID) Ash can be, he does care for his pokemon.

Takes Place: Third Movie (AU)

Written To: By The Way-Hinder

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos

* * *

This isn't right.

This

_just_

**isn't**

_**right**_

_**I don't understand! **_

Yes, I hate him for not caring for my own safety, but he doesn't deserve to die this way! He...he had his whole life ahead of him. He still has to choose a mate, he has to win those battles that he always talked about, he has to...take care of us. We're his family.

_**MEW BE DAMNED, THIS ISN'T RIGHT!**_

He can't be dying, no. Not unless it's by my claw and flames, not unless it's me doing it! That stupid mutt! I'll flay you! I turn, but his hand is still on my tail.

"It's ok Charizard. It's better this way..." Pikachu is crying. Don't you see Ash, she loves you. But tears won't bring you back this time. Not this time. Your mother, your friends, they won't get here in time. Snorting flames at the ignorant dreamer that caused this, I make her scream in fear.

_Or maybe it's all the blood you're losing. That could also be it. _

Still, even if you're dying, you're still smiling. With no small effort, you release the rest of us. The rest of your family. They all try to stop the bleeding, but stop after a moment. You cradle Pikachu to your heart, and she is still crying. You say something into her ears, and she stops crying for a moment, long enough for me to have to shake my head violently to stop the single tear I am letting fall. But the moment is over to soon, and your mother is running to us, screaming out your name as your friends come barreling up the stairs. But they don't hear the last words you speak to me, to all of us.

"I love you guys..."

My head falls to my chest. You're gone. Everyone cries, and Pikachu leaps to your mother for comfort. The ignorant dreamer is standing there, staring with wide eyes as the blood laps around her shoes. The mutt who killed you is vanishing with her innocence, as are all these crystalline rods. The ones trapping you vanish, and I pick your body up into my claws. Your friend, no, your brother, turns to the dreamer and screams.

"Don't you see?! This is what you've done! This is what the rest of us will have to live with! I hope you're happy Molly Hale, becuase we've got to move on without him!" The red headed girl sets her hand on his arm, and shakes her head through the tears as your mother returns everyone to thier balls and looks to me. I bow, letting her and Pikachu onto my back. She turns to your friends, and they nod sadly. They'll go down another way and let the rest of you family know. We'll return home and prepare for the burial. I lift off the blood stained ground, wings making the carmine liquid ripple and splatter onto the walls. Wall where innocence was lost, walls where a son was killed.

Walls which will remain between us forever.

And as much as I hated you before today, I can't hate you now.

Goodbye, Ash.

* * *

Heart's Note: Written in 10 minutes, as a semi emotional rant. Don't like, don't review. Simple as that. 


	2. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
